edfandomcom-20200215-history
If It Smells Like an Ed
"If It Smells Like an Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 3 and the 75th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. It is also the first ever two-part episode. In this episode, the Eds are framed for ruining Friendship Day for the kids, so it's up to them to find the real culprit and clear their names. Plot Part One According to Jimmy, it's Friendship Day in the Cul-de-Sac. To celebrate, Jimmy, Sarah, Jonny, Plank, and Rolf have constructed a large heart as the center of the festivities. Kevin and Nazz come out to see and the latter enthralled by the idea. Despite some initial reluctance by the ever-bitter Kevin, he joins in on the festivities along with the others. After they sing a song, it is cut off due to Jonny bumping into Edd who had just arrived. Eddy and Ed then arrive with the former taking a jujube from Rolf and the latter being fascinated by the big red heart. Kevin notes it is about the time the Eds showed up. However the Eds aren't really up to anything. Eddy and Ed have a look at the heart and both of them note a description of the heart in their own opinion. Edd notes the heart is a wonderful addition to the Cul-de-Sac and Jimmy asks him if the heart is not precious. Jimmy then tells Eddy to stop being grumpy as it is Friendship Day. He tells Eddy to reach out and touch someone. Eddy then sarcastically says "Whatever you say, friend!" before he gives Jimmy a massive wedgie. All the other kids (with the exception of Sarah) then laugh away at Jimmy's humiliation, causing him to break down in tears. The laughter is quickly quelled when Sarah angrily yells at Ed for laughing at Jimmy's misfortune and this causes the Eds to run away due to Ed's fear of Sarah telling on his mom. Strange crimes then start to take light on Friendship Day. First, the paintbrush that Sarah used to paint the heart is missing and she instantly blames Ed (which is odd since there was no likely or obvious proof that he did it). She grabs Ed and demands the paintbrush back, but Ed does not know what she is talking about. Eddy then makes Sarah drop Ed and tells her that Ed did not take her paintbrush. Then, Jonny painfully discovers that Plank's mouth had been wiped off. A stained rag is found in Edd's pocket and, despite his pleas of innocence and his known history of being a straight-shooter, he is implicated due to the evidence. Just when things can't seem to get worse, the heart at the center had been pierced by a hockey stick, one that, upon further inspection by Kevin, has Eddy's name written on it. Kevin asks why his name is on the stick, but Eddy does not believe he put that hockey stick there regardless that his name is on it. Eddy says to Kevin he may have done the pranks due to him hating the Eds, but due to how the kids see the events that had occurred they do not support or believe anything the Eds say even when they try to tell them they didn't do any of the pranks that had just occurred. Disgusted and angry, the others leave(except Kevin who smiles and sarcastically thanks the Eds for dorking up another dull day for him). Eddy is angered by the accusations and rounds up his friends. They decide that in order to get their credibility back, they have to find the real culprit responsible and clear their names. After running through a list of possible suspects (of which Rolf has been mysteriously left off), all of which are discovered to have a personal grudge against them, they decide to try a different approach. A red footprint is found at the scene by Ed and he deduces to his friends that the perpetrator must have left this footprint behind. The Eds then take the cement segment off of the sidewalk and take it with them. They then try to match the footprint to their suspects, stealthily examining each one, to no success. Kevin, Sarah and Nazz are found innocent due to their feet not matching the footprint of the supposed culprit. The Eds run into a suspicious looking Rolf near the lane, who manages to evade the Eds before they could investigate his shoe size. Their last stop is Jimmy's house. They break into his garage to find him practicing hockey. Eddy instantly declares Jimmy as the rat. However, Jimmy begins crying and tells them that his father makes him practice hockey (a sport he detests) and that he would never frame them. Seeing as his story checks out as well as the fact that his foot size doesn't match with the footprint, the Eds leave after Ed drops the piece of sidewalk on his feet. Ed then breaks the fourth wall and says to Edd that he will have all the feeling back in his feet after a commercial break and the Eds continue their search, unaware that there is someone that they forgot to check. Part Two The Eds are still hot on the case in an effort to prove to the rest of the kids that it wasn't them who sabotaged Friendship Day. They soon notice an ominous trail of jujubes. After following it into an alleyway, they discover a jujube covered Jonny. A sign says "Giant Jonny Chew" and it appears to be a sadistic scam created by the same person who framed them (due to the identical red footprint on Plank's back). The Eds take the time to match-up Jonny's shoe to the red footprint template, but find that there is no match on his foot either. It finally looks like they're getting somewhere until the rest of the kids arrive at the scene & jump to the conclusion that the Eds had tied and gagged Jonny as part of a scam. The Eds try to explain that Jonny was already like this when they found him, and that they have evidence of their innocence (Rolf at this point is shown slyly listening in to the conversation behind a fence). The kids don't believe them and Kevin and Sarah are so angered by all of this that they decide to inflict violence on the Eds as punishment. The Eds, realizing they are in bigger trouble, run away. The kids then chase the Eds into the forest, but then Kevin sees Rolf and asks if he can help the kids beat up the Eds. However Rolf explains that he is busy eating jujubes while he has his mouth full of jujubes and Kevin tells him those are going to rot his teeth before going back to chasing the Eds. The Eds stealthily hide in a bush to give them enough time to lose the kids for a while. The Eds discover a trail of jujubes, and follow them. The real culprit can't be too far ahead, so while the other kids angrily search for them, the Eds high tail it through the forest to catch the saboteur. The trail of jujubes eventually leads them to an old shed. Upon seeing this, the kids are soon converging upon their position, so they head inside. Posing as a cow to trick the kids when they look through the window of the shed, they buy themselves a little time. However, a shadowy figure looms in front of them. Edd figures that is the culprit. Ed greets the figure as Rolf due to the silhouette. As Eddy angrily begins yelling at Rolf, Rolf's shadow slowly becomes three shadows. As it turns out, it wasn't Rolf and, unfortunately for the Eds, they are staring face-to-face with the Kanker sisters, who had been waiting for them. They attempt to leave the shed, but are discovered by the kids. The Eds are now trapped completely with almost no way out of either situation as they will have to face the wrath of one of the groups. The Eds have to make a difficult decision on what they should do next. They choose to surrender to the kids instead of facing the Kankers. Later the Eds are shown sellotaped to a fence in the lane. The kids have shown mercy and had decided to punish the Eds by throwing fruit at them rather than beating them up. As they all leave, satisfied, Jimmy stays behind after Rolf requests that he provide him with another tray of jujubes. The Eds see the transaction and ask where he got those Jujubes. Jimmy hides them claiming he doesn't know what they're talking about. Edd then notices a paint spattered boot in Jimmy's back pocket. The Eds realize that it was Jimmy who was the culprit! Jimmy comes clean and confesses to the crime. He reveals that it was him who had framed them all for revenge. Eddy demands what did they do to Jimmy to make him want to get revenge on them and Jimmy angrily tells him he ruined a good pair of underpants. This makes Edd and Ed realize Jimmy is referring to the wedgie that Eddy did to him earlier on Friendship Day. Ed laughs due to the mentioning of this, but Jimmy yells at him to be quiet as he felt so angry and hurt when Eddy wedgied him and everyone laughed at him shortly after. Jimmy reveals everything he did in detail. He claims that Eddy's wedgie and everyone's laughter at his misfortune had pushed him over the edge. He explains that he wanted revenge against them for that (Oddly revenging against all three Eds for it despite Eddy being the main reason he was humiliated and that the other kids except Sarah were also laughing at his humiliation.), so he concocted a brilliant plan as his revenge. He explains his entire involvement with ruining his own friendship day, leaving the jujubes and a fake footprint as fake evidence to keep the Eds off his trail, baiting and trapping Jonny with an acorn to get the Eds in even more trouble and even making a reluctant alliance with the Kankers just for his final revenge. Edd notes that was pretty cunning. At this point, Jimmy states he has to fulfill the promise he made. He then snaps his fingers which causes the Kankers to show up at the last minute to claim their prize, as Jimmy had promised. The Eds scream with terror as their section of the lane fence is ripped off and dragged away with them by the Kankers. Karma wings it's way back around, however, and as Jimmy walks away taunting the Eds at his victory, he slips on a stray banana peel, injuring himself. Jimmy then yells out to Sarah that he got an owie. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': "Second verse! Same as the first!" kids start to sing the song again ---- *'Jonny': tears over the stricken Plank "Somebody get me a crayon, for crying out loud!" ---- *'Ed': to the big paper mache heart ''"Look at the size of that whatever that is." ---- *'Edd': ''a list of the kids' names (except Rolf) on a notepad "Now let's see here. Well it couldn't have been Jimmy." Eddy: "I wouldn't put money on that, everybody's jealous of our talents, charming good looks, and Jimmy's one of them." Edd: "Well Sarah wouldn't have the patience to-." Eddy: "Sarah hates us." Edd: "Okay then there's Jonny." Eddy: "He secretly hates us." Edd: "Nazz?" Eddy: sarcastic ''"Well she hates you." '''Edd': "Thank you for reinforcing that phobia Eddy. Well last but not least there's Kevin, and he hates us." ---- *'Ed': analyzing the scene of the crime "I know who did it." Eddy: "What are you talking about, Ed?" Ed: "The offender stood here as they pilfered the paintbrush directly behind Jonny, where the offender rubbed out Plank's mouth, thus having the perfect stand point in which to chuck the said hockey stick." Edd: "Why, Ed, that was very good." Eddy: "Hold that thought. smirking So tell us, Ed: who did it?" Ed: "Simple, my fine friend. It was a foot." Eddy: "Hard to believe he can dress himself, ain't it?" ---- *'Ed': "To the victor the spoils will smell." ---- *'Ed': "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsor, Double D." Edd: Ed while struggling to carry the heavy pavement slab with the footprint on it "Curse broadcast commercialism!" ---- *'Edd': at Jonny covered in jujubes "Oh dear, this can only lead to one thing…" Ed: Edd's point "Rotten teeth?" Edd: attempting to untie the tied up Jonny "No, Ed. Well… yes. What I'm trying to say is that whomever did this to Jonny is certainly the same scoundrel who's made everyone believe we're to blame for his or her mischief." ---- *'Eddy': with Ed, and Edd pretending to be a cow to hide from the kids "Moo! Moo! Moo-moo-moo!" Ed: "Quack!" Kevin: "No sign of the twerps; just a cow... I think." [Kevin and the other kids leave] Eddy: Ed ''"Quack? What cow goes quack?" '''Edd': "Well Eddy, there have been cases of domestic bovines whose grunts could be misconstrued as somewhat of a quack." Ed & Eddy: as Ed and Eddy stare at the figure cloaked in darkness Edd: "Look! It's the perpetrator!" Eddy: "Who is it? I can't see!" Ed: addressing the figure that looks like Rolf "Hiya Rolf!" ---- *'Eddy': angrily at Jimmy "Get me down from here you fluffy, crinkle-haired half-pint twerp!" Jimmy: Eddy "Quiet, big mouth!" Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gags:' *#The Eds are constantly accused of things. *#Rolf is a persistant red herring. *#The Eds try to find a footprint matching the one on the painted slab of cement. *#Jujubes are seen, often as part of the crime. *This is the first two part Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. The other two part episodes that follow are "Take This Ed and Shove It", "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", and "A Fistful of Ed". *The kids sing a song called "Friends are There to Help You". The kids also sing this song at the end of "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". *This is the first time Jimmy is the main antagonist. *The kids throwing fruits at the Eds while they were restrained is similar to the historical penalty "stoning". *Jimmy is proved to have an evil side in this episode (which may have been formed when Eddy taught him everything he knew in "Ed in a Halfshell"). It appears that this is triggered when Jimmy is greatly humiliated in front of many people. In Jimmy's revenge plan, The Kankers were his hench-women and Rolf was his unknowing pawn and also a spy to let his diabolical leader, Jimmy, know the status of his plan. He is also proved to being quite merciless and even sadistic, since even after he succeeded in humiliating the Eds, causing them to get beaten up and have their reputations ruined, he handed over the weary Eds to the Kankers, obviously enjoying the moment. *After Ed hurts his feet due to dropping the sidewalk tile on them, he tells Edd that he "should have all the feeling back in his feet after this word from our sponsors." This is an obvious fourth wall break. Edd's following statement, "Curse broadcast commercialism!" also breaks the fourth wall. *In Jimmy's flashback, it is shown that the kids saw the Eds enter the shed, yet in the actual episode the kids did not see the Eds enter the shed, but they did see them when they tried to exit the shed because of the Kanker Sisters. *Edd's line "We're caught in a vortex of appending doom!" is reused again in Level 5 of Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. *Jimmy's father is mentioned for the first time in this episode. * All the characters appeared and spoke. * There are no scams in this episode. *Creator Danny Antonucci said that this is one of his favorite episodes in an interview. *We learn in this episode that Jimmy detests playing hockey and that his father makes him practice, though this statement could have been fabricated as Jimmy was only trying to cover up his behavior. *This episode was featured on Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *In the episode, Jimmy is seen pounding on the door with the other kids. In Jimmy's flashback however, he is seen away from the door, chuckling at his victory. *In "''Boys Will Be Eds''", Nazz got mad at the other guys (except Rolf) for laughing at Jimmy's misfortune. Yet in this episode, Eddy gives Jimmy a wedgie and she laughed with everyone else (except Sarah) at his misfortune. *Many pieces of evidence from the episode try to suggest that Rolf was the perpetrator, though it was really Jimmy. This was done to add a twist to the story. The pieces of evidence are as follows: *# When Edd tries to explain he was innocent of rubbing off Plank's mouth with a cloth, Rolf had a suspicious look on his face. *# When the kids were walking away from the Eds after they'd been framed, Rolf laughed in a way as though he got revenge on someone. *# The footprint was the same as Rolf's shoe, even though the Eds didn't capture and measure his shoe size. *# While the Eds are searching for their perpetrator, Rolf was walking towards them but stops, turns a different direction and hides from them over a fence. *# Jonny was tied up with jujubes glued to him to look as though it was Rolf, the footprint on Plank's backside was exactly the same footprint that looked like Rolf's; he was also hiding over the fence and looked at them with an evil smile. *# A trail of jujubes lead to a shed, inside was a silhouette that looked like Rolf (which was really the Kankers). *# He wasn't part of the chase, as he avoided the Eds most of the time. **Another interesting fact is that Rolf does not appear on the list of suspects Edd had. * After Jimmy gets a wedgie, Kevin can be heard saying, "This is where I'm gonna bust a gut!". He previously said this in "X Marks the Ed". * Apparently Eddy claims that Jonny secretly hates him, Edd and Ed. * Eddy saying "well she (Nazz) hates you (Edd)" to Edd, hinting that Eddy is jealous of Edd being the most fond of Nazz of the Eds. * It is revealed in this episode that if the Kankers stand single file, their silhouettes resemble Rolf. * Near the end of the episode, when the kids were throwing fruits at the Eds, Plank had his mouth back. Gallery Friends.png|The kids preparing for Friendship Day. friends.jpg|The kids singing "Friends are There to Help You". smiling kevin.jpg|Aaaaw, ain't that cute? washed off plank.jpg|"Somebody get me a crayon for crying out loud!" ed foot.png|"Simple, my fine friends...it was a foot!" Kevin Sucker.jpg|Kevin is a sucker for Nazz. Jimmys garage.PNG|Jimmy practicing hockey. Picture17.png|Eddy, my feet are broken... edd curse.png|"Curse broadcast commercialism!" Giant Jonny Chew,only 50 cents.jpg|"Giant Jonny Chew, only 50 cents." Log-Shaped Ed.jpg|Ed in cylindrical log-shaped form after swallowing the log he picked up. Rolf silhouette.PNG|A silhouette of Rolf. Familiar faces.PNG|Who turned out to be none other than... Kankers.jpg|...THE KANKERS! Video See Also *Friends are There to Help You Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes